Seats traditionally employed in go carts are in an environment where no other restraint is applied on the driver, such as lap belts, shoulder belts, air bags, and other restraints. The prior art seats are basically formed from a fiberglass like material which can be woven, matted, or chopped. The typical prior art seat is illustrated in FIGS. 2 through 8. There it will be seen that the side portions are relatively narrow, and curve along with the junction between the back and the bottom. The edges of the seat are also formed with a reverse curve which provides a chaffing point when contacted from the exterior portion of the seat, particularly by the underneath portion of the upper arm or even the forearm and the elbow areas. The depth of the seat is limited, and there is virtually no support around the rib cage portion. As a result, the driver, particularly when cornering or otherwise experiencing lateral G's or thrust, will hold on to the wheel for purposes of staying in the seat, as distinguished from devoting his strength and coordinated effort to manipulating the vehicle. In addition, the side thrust on the abdomen and rib cage causes the side edges to dig into the body involving further discomfort. Finally, when resting the forearm on the lower side portions the arm can overlap the edge and be chaffed by the J-shaped or reversely curved interior portion.
As a result of the above, it is highly desirable to produce a go cart seat which will provide for superior and yet comfortable support of the upper portion of the body, provide for support overlapping the rib cage portion of the driver, and eliminate the chaffing potential of the reversely curved lateral edges. Car seats, for go carts, are not necessarily seen in the prior art. Exemplary of Patents relating to one-piece molded seating structure are U.S. Pat. No. 3,596,986 and 5,810,438. Another typical example is U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,004 which relates to an insert utilized in a one-piece molded seat.